Esperanza (2012 TV series)
Esperanza was a Philippine television drama series that is the Philippine remake of the original 1997 TV series and sequel to the 1999 film from Star Cinema that originally starred Judy Ann Santos airing on ABS-CBN. The 2012 remake stars on Viva-TV on IBC produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Viva-TV Global with starring Cristine Reyes. The show is directed by Wenn V. Deramas when it produced by Vic Del Rosario, Jr. This following to the success in its ratings, Esperanza marks on its third season set to premiere on December 31, 2012 as the new year celebration 2013 with the episode featuring the grand families that Esperanza (Cristine Reyes) and Danilo Salgado (Cogie Domingo) are in the rules. Production 'Promotion' Dubbed as "2012's much awaited teleserye," the first teaser trailer was released on May 31, 2012 via top-rating game show, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, while publicity photos were released hours later online. The teasers for Cristine Reyes' characters were also released a day after. The pictorial for Esperanza was held on June 5, 2012 following the reveal of the drama's official title card. The official full trailer was released on June 16, 2012 along with the music video of the album's first single, "Esperanza" by Anja Aguilar. Prior to this, several articles were published regarding in June 23, being featured in the late-night newscast, Ronda Trese. To launch the series, the main cast performed live on June 30, 2012 at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City for Viva-TV Grand Launch. In a recent interview on July 3, 2012 with its main star of the hit series for the soap operas who plays the character Cristine Reyes known as Esperanza along with of the prime time block on IBC which includes phenomenal cartoons Winx Club, music video countdown Daily Top 10, showbiz-oriented show Showbiz Star, fanta-serye Pinokyo's Time, dramedy Estudyante Blues, sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, drama anthology Wansapanataym, reality-dating game Sabi Mo Nanay and primetime Korean dramas Can You Hear My Heart. After a successful of another new teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy as the highly anticipated series, on the Season 2 premiere of the series started on December 31, 2012 at the new year of 2013. At the start of Season 2, the title cards were extended in one or more scenes. In the episode 1 of Season 2, the title card shows Cristine Reyes being covered with shown in the first episode of Season 2, it shows Reyes along with Montano and Yap. The episode 2 of Season 2 in Januarey 1, 2013 shows Esperanza walking together in Tagaytay City, signifying their reunion within a trailer shown before its start and will introduce new characters to keep the story going. Synopsis Esperanza Estrera (Cristine Reyes) named of the series follows Esperanza's search for her real family well it new Anton (Cogie Domingo). It seems that father Juan Selgado (Bobby Andrews), got married withour the approval of Isabel's mom. To be together Isabel refused to marry the man her mother promised her to, Jaime Elustre, and Juan left the girl he had been dating at the time. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *Cristine Reyes as Esperanza Estrera/Socorro Salgado *Dingdong Dantes as Danilo/Raphael Salgado *Cogie Domingo as Anton Montejo 'Supporting Cast' *Dina Bonnevie as Isabel Illutre de Salgado *Bobby Andrews as Juan Salgado *Jodi Sta. Maria as Doña Consuelo *Karen Timbol as Ester *Nikki Bacolod as Sandra *Joanna Morales as Marivic *Lucas Zamora as Dominic *Gerald Pesingan as Emil *Biboy Ramirez as Delfin *LJ Moreno as Donna *Say Alonzo as Vanessa *Bobby Yan as JayJay *Candy Pangilinan as Ponso 'Recurring Cast' *Jaycee Parker as Andrea Estrera *Lloyd Samartino as Jun-Jun Estrera *Melissa Mendez as Elena *Ara Mina as Marivic *Michael Flores as Luis 'Extended Cast' *Lloyd Samartino as Joaquin Montejo Reception 'Ratings' Esperanza become the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing third place in the ratings nationwide, according to the July 2 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode garnered 18.1% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program Lorenzo's Time (26.4%) of ABS-CBN and One True Love (20.5%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering a total of 10.5% people ratings grabbing second place and received 20.2% household ratings share on third place, still beating its competitor Lorenzo's Time and One True Love. According to the January 20–23 data published by Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, Esperanza became the new primetime leader nationwide, even in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area, despite its late timeslot. It is also the most-watched series overall nationwide with an average rating of 11.6% in the month of July Since then, Esperanza became the newest Philippine drama of 2012 to surpass the 30% margin, registering a whooping of 11%. In October 8, the series was moved to an earlier timeslot from 9:30pm to 8:30pm proved its supremacy long-running drama remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak and GMA's Luna Blanca in the month of October with an average rating of 40.9% ratings share nationwide. As of February 4, 2013, going the number one spot of 28.5% in dominating like GMA7's Temptation of Wife of 24.7% and ABS-CBN's Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw which only got 19.2%. Meanwhile in February 11, 2013, as the third place in 24.4% than ABS-CBN's Apoy Sa Dagat (25.9%) and GMA's Temptation of Wife (17.5%) Promotion From July 1, the cast members of the series guest via musical variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party where they promoted the series, followed by another appearance performed at halftime with the PBA promoted their latest drama. First to make an appearance were Cristine Reyes, followed by the artist of the Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack album. Reyes once again promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on July 2. On July 5, 2012, the series' advanced special sreening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano and Richard Yap with Marvin Ong, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado and Onemig Bondoc. Also present in the said sreening was Winx Club's Anja Aguilar as Bloom, Shy Carlos as Stella, Janeena Chan as Aisha, Joanna Morales as Musa, Janella Salvador as Tecna and Andi Eigenmann and Flora. On July 6, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans ay and for the release of the series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the noontime show Lunch Break, followed by another appearance with perform at halftime for the PBA while Cristine Reyes guest in Showbiz Star. After its successtul premiere and the viewer's support, the cast launched Esperanza Pasasalamat: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In July 24, Esperanza cast visited the Dinagyang Festival in Iloilo City as well as on July 28, the cast visited SM City Lucena followed by an appearance in July 6 at SM City Pampanga. In August 11, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Gaisano Capital Mall in Mactan, Cebu City. 'Soundtrack' The Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack was released under Viva Records released in July 6, 2012 led by the show's themesong, Esperanza by Dingdong Avanzado. #Esperanza (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado #Sa Isip Ko (composed by Dennis Garcia) - Sarah Geronimo #Kailan (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Dingdong Avanzado #Masasabi Mo Ba (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rachelle Ann Go #Ayoko Na (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) - Marvin Ong #Sana Kunin Ka Ni Lord (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cristine Reyes #Hindi Kita Iiwan (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Onemig Bondoc #Haplos (composed by Shamrock) - Shamrock #Di Bale Na Lang (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar #Kanlungan (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Basil Valdez 'DVD Release' Viva-TV has released Esperanza on DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-3 at the Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won See also *Viva-TV dramas on IBC *Viva-TV's drama series are now showing on your GLOBE celfone screen Call and Txt TV Combo Promo *New Brews at IBC-13, the Kapinoy network as Viva-TV *Viva-TV new cartoon offering from Rainbow S.r.l, Marathon Production and Mattel *Esperanza continues to reign on Primetime *Cristine Reyes, Greatful to Fans for the High Ratings of Esperanza *Viva and IBC now set into blocktime agreement *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Esperanza on Facebook *Esperanza on Twitter *Esperanza on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Drama television series stubs Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Television series by Viva Television